


To Build a Home

by sheroars



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lasts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the place I don't feel alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinematic Orchestra

The same day Ellie Miller had the guts to pack up her home was the same day Alec Hardy broke in. It was her turn to have a bloody heart attack when she turned a corner and found him standing in the living room. After an exchange of dirty looks they set up a system. He assembled moving cartons and she filled them. Lucy was out at the new house, Tom and Fred in tow.  Picking rooms and paint colors and such. She let nonchalant tears roll down her cheeks as she divided belongings into trash bags and boxes.  They were both sneezing from all the settled dust in the house.  

 

_There is a house built out of stone._

_Wooden floors, walls, and window sills._

_Tables and chairs, worn by all the dust._

_This is a place where I don't feel alone._

_This is a place where I feel at home._

 

She kept a relative cool downstairs. The minute she reached the landing of the second floor, just outside what used to be her bedroom, looking downstairs at all the stacks of the old life- she crumpled. She curled around her knees against the wall. Alec bit down on his lip. He sat on the top step next to her, starting and stopping to touch her six or seven times. He couldn't quite tell you why he was still here. For self incriminating reasons obviously. The trial had been over for three months now. He had sold the house by the water.  Ellie was leaving...

 

 

_And I built a home. For you. For me._

_Until it disappeared. From me. From you._

 

She shook and stared at her sock feet vacantly.  She must have made some sort of a decision because she reached out for him, pulling his arm around her shoulders and leaning against his chest, burying her face in her hands.  Leave it to her to take initiative.  To his credit he only hovered momentarily.  He let both his arms encircle her waist.  He let himself tighten his hold.   He looked at the framed photos on the walls.  Tom and Fred throughout the years.  Younger Ellie with longer hair with babies on her shoulders. 

How much trial and error did it take to get here? 

 

_By the cracks in the skin I climbed to the top._

_I climbed the tree to see the world._

_When the gusts came around to blow me down._

_Held on as tightly as you held on to me._

_Held on as tightly as you held on to me..._

 

She coughed and calmed herself down after a few long minutes.  She held still.  The two of them sat curled around each other awhile longer.  No need to explain.  She'd mentioned at some point along the way that there were no secrets between them.  He realized she was right.  She wasn't grieving anymore.  She'd healed.  She was moving on.    

"I'm talking to my cardiologist. About the surgery." 

"There's a big guest bedroom in the new house.  If you're ever around." Her cheek was turned in to the center of his chest.  HIs heart sounded strong enough for now.  He squeezed her tightly, dropped his head against hers. 

"I will be."

 

 _I built a home.  For you.  For me._    

 


	2. London Grammar

_I am the blank page before you._

_I am the fine idea you crave._

_I live and breathe under the moon._

_And when you cross that bridge I'll come find you._

 

Ellie rubbed her eyes and aching neck.  She'd been staring at the Sandbrook wall for over two hours now.  She'd filled a yellow legal pad with messy notes and arrows and post its.  Fred was dozing on the couch.  She scooped him up and took him to the bedroom.  She settled him in a nest of quilts with his blankie and his teddy.  He breathed so peacefully.  She rubbed his curls and kissed his head.  Beautiful Boy.

She went back to the wall and stared awhile longer.  Sunlight was rapidly vanishing.  She wasn't a whit tired, as much as she'd like to curl up with her son and sleep.  Someone coughed outside.  Alec was sitting on the front stoop, glasses on and papers in hand, mug of tea to the side.  She sucked in a breath and joined him.  

  

_Stay awake with me._

_You know I just can't let you be..._

_Stay awake with me._

_Take your hand and come and find me._

 

"Satisfied?" 

"Never," She mumbled as he made room for her almost willingly.  He fiddled with the cuff of his white dress shirt.  

"You should be getting some rest." 

"I am." She watched the first reflections of moonlight skitter across the puddles in front of them.  He looked at her and sighed.  

"It doesn't suit you."

"What?"

"Me.  Being me doesn't suit you."

"Oh shove off." There was a flicker of a smile at the corner of her mouth that made him smirk.  "I don't think my clothes will ever be as rumpled as yours." He tilted his chin in mock understanding.

"Oh?" He pondered the water awhile. "His name's Fred." He murmured, as if proving a forgotten point to her.  

 

_I don't have skin like you do._

_To keep it all in like you do._

_I don't have a soul like you._

_The only one I have is the one I stole from you._

 

"It doesn't suit you either.  Being me.  Worrying over none of your business." She teased back.  He took a deep breath.   

"Shut up," 

"I'm serious." 

"I am too." The night was so quiet.  It was like they were the only ones on the whole coast awake.  Maybe they were.  She watched him fold his hands and crack his knuckles.  Fred snored inside.  The waves lapped the docks and shore.  The world kept turning despite their best efforts.  

"Thanks I guess," She whispered.  

"For?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Fussing.  Its nice to know...there's someone else I guess." He shrugged and grunted something she didn't quite catch. She rolled her eyes.  Couldn't pay the man a damn compliment on a nice night.  He reached over and took her hand.  He didn't give her the option to pull away.  Her fingers fell between his and warmth tickled up her arm as his snuck under it.  His other hand rested lightly on her forearm.

"I'll always be around to find a way to improve you Miller." She sighed as he squeezed her hand.  

"Don't spoil the moment.  Just sit still."

"Yes ma'am." She gave him a dirty look. He was looking straight ahead and smiling.   

 

_Stay awake with me._

_You know I just can't let you be..._

_Stay awake with me._

_Take your hand and come and find me._

 

She rested her head on his shoulder.  He held still.  

He barely felt the chill of the night.  She was warm.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some songs and feedback yo! <3


	3. Lady Antebellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like obscenely fluffy and maybe slightly out of character. Someone send in a seriously angsty song so I can balance the cosmos again. O_o

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight in anymore..._

 

Bloody fucking shit.  Lucy was a real conniving bitch of a sister sometimes.  Scheduling Ollie's engagement party on New Years.  She knew full bloody well Ellie couldn't bare showing up to something like that alone.  She knew full bloody well Tom would be out.  She knew full bloody well she'd have to get Fred a sitter or else use him as a pawn to appease the multitude of Aunts and Uncles.  Shit shit shit.  

There was only one person on the planet that might make the occasion salvageable and she felt her ears turning red at the very thought.  

She could picture his smug ass face too. 

 

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

 

"Hardy," 

"Don't say anything for a minute.  Ollie got engaged, I told you about that yah?  Anyway there's a huge fucking family frenzy going on Saturday back in Broadchurch and I seriously need a guest to be bitter with or else I'll hang myself at the end of the countdown and I can't just not go..." 

"Slow down, slow down Ellie." She swore he was already laughing on the other end of the phone. "Family frenzy?"

"Well- my Mum was one of six and they all kids who had kids like me so..."

"Bloody hell."

"Yah.  Tom isn't going and I can't subject Fred to his Great Aunts, he'll just cry all night and I don't wanna cry all night and I swear I'll buy you a steak dinner-"

"Oh really?"

"Shut up."

"You just offered to buy me dinner.  I had to get bloody open heart surgery before you'd even consider letting me take you-"

"Shut up shut up shut up." He sighed. 

"Saturday- New Years Eve huh?  Do I need a tux?" She suppressed a scream.

"No.  Shirt and tie's just fine."

"Do you even own a dress?" 

"Yah you're wearing it and I'm taking the suit." He did laugh through the phone and his voice dropped an octave and she collapsed back on her bed.

"I'll see you Saturday Ellie,"

"Iron your shirt please."

  

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 

She had arrived early to explain the situation to Lucy and Mum.  Mistake number one.  Yes I've had dinner with him several times.  Yes he's my ex-boss.  No he's not the worst cop in Britain.  The boys like him just fine.  Mum looked far too pleased.  Lucy just giggled and pulled Ellie upstairs to fix her hair.  She'd gotten it cut short again, piling curls up rather than out.  

 _"_ So punk rock..." 

 _"_ Knock it off." Ellie frowned and fidgeted with the neckline of the purple dress.  Long sleeved and knee length.  He was gonna pull so many faces...

"He's gonna love this." Lucy touched up her eye shadow and ran a critical glance over her sleeveless white cocktail dress.  The doorbell sounded downstairs and was followed by the yaps of several small animals and the explosive greetings of a veritable entourage.  "Ah- that'll be Auntie Margie." 

"Shit." 

"Smile Ellie.  You've finally got a pretty boy to show them." 

"Shiiiiitttt." 

 

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

 

The relatives seemed relatively pleased with Alec Hardy, he dressed sharp enough and trimmed his beard.  He said all the right things and slipped painless smiles while chatting briefly with the older ladies and shaking all the men's hands.  Ellie just shook her head and knocked back more wine.  She got plenty of questions about the boys.  Blissfully nobody mentioned how it was Alec and Ellie had met.  Where it had all started.  Where the ex spouses were from either side.  The casual hand on her back warded off a majority of the questioning as to the nature of the relationship.  The last name addressing got its fair share of eyebrows but lucky for them, Ollie's fiancé garnered about eighty percent of the night's attention.  She was a blond Irish beauty from Oxford and was more than well spoken, content to entertain all the obscene family interrogation. 

"How many times have you been in the hot seat?" He touched up her glass of merlot and poured his second as they took a seat on the same patio lounge chair next to a mobile heater.  Not too close and not too far from the action to attract any other companions. 

"Only ever once.  Graduation night." She shuddered at the memory.  He smirked.  

"Did you grow up in this house?"  The white washed bungalow was two stories and right on the beach, just a few miles outside of the infamous Broadchurch coastline.   

"Yah,"

"It's nice."

"Nice enough." He took a drink for courage.

"You look nice."

"Don't you fucking start."

"Easy, just trying to be-"

"I know, I know.  I'm sorry.  I'm only a quarter hammered." He smirked at her softly.  She smiled back.  They both cleaned up pretty nice.  Music started up around eleven, drawing a majority of the party to the beach to dance.  Ollie and his buddies ventured a little farther down the shore to start planting fireworks.  The preteens lit up sparklers and chased each other down the shallows and tide pools.   

"They're not so bad.  To a stranger at least."

"You see the hunchback dancing with the fiancé's father?  That's Auntie Kendra.  She's the oldest.  Had a list of blokes for me the minute the divorce went through.  I went on one to humor her- that Jason fellow you ran off-"

"I didn't run him off." He bristled.

"You yelled at him."

"He was breaking into your house."

"Through an unlocked front door to get his jacket back.  Anyway. She's declared me hopeless.  Prospect-less.  Even told her knitting circle at church about me.  Got me on a catholic prayer list and everything."

"Nice."

"Uncle Doyle used to take us out on his motorcycle. I fell off the handlebars when he hit a pothole and cracked my elbow.  Road-burned the hell out of my cheek.  Mum actually hit him with a bread pan and he died a year later."

"From the bread pan?"

"No.  From the news that my dad pass-"

"Warm enough dearies?" Ellie's Mum swooped in to steal their wine and replace it with champagne.

"Yes Mum,"

"You aren't boring each other are you?"

"Not yet..." A reassuring finger tapped the back of her hand.  She worked up a smile before she could stop herself.  

"Countdown any minute now!" She bustled off to distribute spirits.  Alec stood and offered her a hand up.  She took it.  They stood at the railing of the porch.  The night was cold and absolutely clear.  Every was bunched around the fireworks.  

"Think 2016 will be kind?" She mumbled.

"We can hope." He tapped their glasses together as the clan started counting down from ten.  As the first streaks of red and white fire spattered the sky they both knocked out their champagne.  They winced, realizing it had been spiked with something much stronger.  They both coughed and snickered. 

"Happy fucking New Year Hardy."     

 

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

 

 

She looked up about the same time he looked down so his lips glanced off her temple.  Whoops.  

She shouldn't be surprised.  They'd tried this four or five times and it never worked out they way they thought it might. 

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a mood killer tonight.  He tossed their glasses onto the cushy chair behind them and cupped her face, kissing her square on the mouth.  

 

_Oh baby I need you now._

 

"Happy fucking New Year Miller."  She slid her fingers in his hair and brought him back down again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some feedback and some songs for more one shots >.


	4. Mates of State

Ridiculous.  Absolutely- it was slander that was.  Alec Hardy paced outside, breathing deeply as dusk settled over the horizon.  

Jesus. 

An affair?  With Ellie Miller? 

Jesus fuck. 

Bollocks. 

As if people didn't stare enough these days. 

 

_Someday you'll feel the way I feel._

_And though you might be brighter-_

_You will not be shy again._

_Desire._

 

When his chest started tensing from pacing so much, he went inside.  He went through the motions of showering and changing clothes and doing a load of laundry.  The hum drum called him down.  He left a post it note on the fridge to remind himself to pick up more detergent.  The paper was a violent shade of pink.  Who the hell bought those?  Ellie.  Shit.  

Alec yawned and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up on his forehead.  

An ongoing affair with Ellie Miller- nonsense.  

The poor woman.  God as if she wasn't collapsing in on herself enough as is...

He couldn't muster a single thing to say.  To her or anyone.  To fix anything.  

Jesus, even in his mind.   

 

_Lying in a quiet black room,_

_careful cause the house could crack soon._

_And in the morning we can play this game._

_Cold and icy masquerading._

 

He laid on the bed and turned off the lights and gave sleep one hell of a try.  He couldn't get Ellie's face out of his head.  When was the last time she smiled?  Poked fun at his expense?  Jesus what had this town done to her?  God, what had he done?  She probably though him just as bad as Jo now.  

He didn't like this side of her. Not at all. 

It was too familiar.  Far too fucking familiar.  

If he were a braver man he'd have given Ellie a good shake by now.  He'd embraced her in the ruddy women's bathroom and begged her not to go down that road.  The one he stood at the end of.  

His heart stamped a little quicker at the thought of touching tears off her face.  He reached for his pills in the dark.  They didn't shut up his conscious though. 

 

 

_But today you feel as though you made me wiser..._

_I will not be shy again._

_Desire._

_Desire._

 

What did he always say.  Don't get attached.  Don't get attached. 

You hypocrite.  

Might as well say it.  You thought about it.  

She's warm.  Used to be at least.  Generous as hell to you of all people.  

Rather pretty when she didn't know somebody was watching her.  

Fuck.  Stop that.  

You were just thinking about it- holding her with one arm and touching her face, stopping the infernal crying and making her smile again.

You fucking think about it a lot Alec Hardy.

 

Dirty, stupid Alec Hardy.

 

 

_Someday I'll feel the way you feel._

_And though I may not be brighter-_

_I will not be shy again._

 

This wasn't gonna end well.  It never did.

He could picture her bewildered face, stammering out some probably valid reasons why it would be a terrible idea.

Smirking at him.  Apologizing.  

Crying.  

Walking away.   

 

_Desire._

 

But God he could see her smiling at him, standing significantly closer than she used to, reaching for his hand...

 

He fell asleep.  

 

It was safer there.  

 


	5. Paloma Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of continues the previous chapter with a fluffier end...   
> I suck.

_I tell myself you don't mean a thing,_

_And what we got, got no hold on me._

_But when you're not there I just crumble,_

_I tell myself I don't care that much_

_But I feel like I'll die till I'll feel your touch._  

 

It was a deceiving day.  Ellie had gone walking around four and by six the sun was setting and it was freezing.  It didn't stop her from going to the cliffs.  The bloody spot where it all started.  Where her life and Danny Latimer met a rather unfortunate end.  

She stood there in a black tee shirt and jeans and glared at the beach far below, let herself suffer and stew for awhile.   

An affair.  Fucking hell.  

Why did it burn more thinking about the improbability of it than thinking about the proof that they hadn't?

 

_Only love, only love can hurt like this._

_Only love can hurt like this._

_Must have been a deadly kiss._

_Only love can hurt like this._

 

He was a grumpy little streak of nothing.  Ugh.  

When did he start being decent enough to care about?  

Ex-boss.  That's it.  They barely know a thing about each other.

Yet there sure aren't any secrets.  Nothing left to bloody hide anymore.

Somebody was walking up behind her.  Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped it was him.  Hoped he might say something witty about the lawyer.  Or be even more depressed than she was.   Something.  Anything.  Him.  

Was probably just another jogger though.  

Someone to sneer at the back of her head.

Whisper a suggestion as to which direction she might jump.  

The feel of something heavy and warm dropping around her shoulders made her jump.  Her chin snapped down.  Suit jacket.

"Jesus Hardy-"

"Clever disguise.  No orange..."

"Fuck off."  

 

_Say I wouldn't care if you walked away,_

_But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay._  

 _When you come close-_  

 _I just tremble._  

_And every time, and every time you go._

I _t's like a knife that cuts into my soul._

 

He raised a hand as if to defend himself. 

"Look-"

"What?" 

"Just- Jesus."  Suddenly he was standing between her and the ledge and his hands were holding her face still and his mouth was on hers. 

 

_Your kisses burn my skin-_

_Only love can hurt like this._

_But it's the_ _sweetest pain..._

_Burning hot through my veins._

_Love is torture,_

_Makes me more sure..._

_Only love can hurt like this._

 

He was bent and she was stretching, fingers curling into his shirt as he encircled her waist with one arm and raised the other to ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek.  

It was selfish.  

She couldn't help but respond...fighting back.  

He was warm and she was cold and he was devouring her and his beard was just- damn.  

 

_Save me, save me._

_Only love, only love._

_Cause only love can hurt like this._

_And it must have been a deadly kiss._

 

He groaned and pulled back.  She straightened his glasses as they panted briefly, falling back into each other again, nipping and teasing and mapping.  Daring each other.  

A jogger did pass by.  

They did whisper as to how they would be better off a few steps back.  Not because of who they were though.  No way they could tell in the night.  

She dropped back on her heels and bit her lip.  He kept her close, tugging his jacket more firmly around her body. 

"Sorry-" 

"Don't." She shook her head before falling forward, letting her forehead rest on his chest.  

"Shit." 

"Yah." After a quarter of an hour of listening to the ocean they realized it was only getting colder.  He ran his fingers down her back before withdrawing his hands.  She pulled away and toed the dirt.  "Tea?" 

"What?"

"Look.  Science has not yet progressed thus far to develop a reset button.  Until such a day and age we appear to be stuck with each other.  The least you can do is not grimace so much after stalking and molesting me and keep me company every once in a while.  If we don't stick together you're probably gonna die and I'm probably gonna jump off this fucking ledge.  Okay?" She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  

He was pale.  Tired.  Just like her.  

He scrubbed a hand over his face as he weighed the watershed.  He groaned again.    

"Okay."  They started back down the path.  She was drowning in his coat.  "For the record it was not stalking nor molesting."

"Just a little bit." She caught his fingers.       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback feedback feedback and more lyrics!


	6. The White Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic/Sort of baby fic...you have been warned.   
> I'm a lil curmudgeon I don't want to see them apart ever at all never no no.   
> *pouts*

The first winter storm settled in heavily, almost violently, at three in the morning.  Fred cried.  He had been ill though.  Poor thing.  Ellie woke up alone and knuckled her eyes.  Wind shook the house.  Snow peppered with hail rattled the windows.  She shivered and fumbled down the dark hall for the thermostat.  Once her eyes adjusted in the dark she slipped open the hall closet and took out an armload of quilts.  Since the closet backed the water heater, it was all pleasantly cozy.  Tom Miller was snoring on in his room.  

He slept like the dead.  Ellie rolled her eyes and pulled his sheet up before adding a blanket.  Down in the guest bedroom, Daisy Hardy was sitting up drowsily, checking her phone. 

"Everything okay?" She whispered, gratefully accepting a thick downy blanket from Ellie. 

"Storm's in, Fred's fussy.  Go back to sleep sweetheart." 

"No school by the way,"

"We'll have a nice day in then.  We'll try our hand at that stew again yah?"

"Oh and cocoa!" She agreed, pressing her hand and letting herself get covered up.  Ellie breathed a sigh of relief.  Two down, one to go.  

She realize then that Fred's cries weren't coming from the nursery.  She padded downstairs and winced as her bare feet touched down on the tile of the first floor.

The kitchen light was on.  

 

_I saw you standing in the corner,_

_on the edge of a burning light._

_I saw you standing in the corner,_

_come to me again in the cold, cold night._

 

"Come on Miller.  Wee Miller.  Little sip." Fred's wailing was dying down to pathetic little dry heaves. She turned the corner to find him sitting on the counter, Alec Hardy blocking his fall, holding a glass of apple juice and a shot glass of cough syrup.  

She felt her stomach flip a little and a smile spread.  

Alec was rumpled.  Fred was clinging to his tee shirt, whimpering about the storm and a bad dream and his miserable little head cold.  "This'll make it better.  I promise.  And we checked under the bed remember?  Right before bed time right?  Nothing brave enough to go up against the likes of us."    

 

_You make me feel a little older,_

_like a full grown woman might._

_But when you're gone I feel colder._

_Come to me again in the cold, cold night._

 

Alec spotted Ellie over Fred's head.  He gave her a tired half smile and coaxed some medicine into the youngest member of the house.  He turned to follow Alec's eyes.  

"Mumma!" 

"Right here love," Ellie had one last blanket.  She scooped him up and let him knot himself about her neck.  

"Fever's gone." Alec's hand joined hers on his little back, tracing soothing patterns.  He looked her up and down and smirked.  She was wearing his blue jumper and little else.  That much escaped her notice for the moment. 

"Thank you," He moved his free hand to her back and nudged them towards the stairs, flipping off the light after them.  The stairs creaked softly under the weather sounds.  

 

_I see you walking by my front door._

_I hear the creaking of the kitchen floor._

_I don't care what other people say._

 

Alec peeked in on Daisy.  She was sound asleep.  He followed after Ellie and leaned in the doorframe as she put a thoroughly knocked out Fred back to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

She whispered something about fucking horse tranquilizers.  He snorted.  She took a deep breath and looked between him and her son.

Jesus.    

 

_I'm gonna love you anyway._

_Come to me again in the cold, cold night._

 

He tugged her away from the bed, fingers sliding between hers.  

"Go back to bed," He mumbled in her ear.  She squeezed his hand and let him lead the way, let him teasingly back hand her rear at the door.  "Wait up a second." She fought the urge to yank him in by the arm, refusing to relax her grip.  "Just a second,"   

 

_I can't stand it any longer,_

_I need the fuel to make my fire burn bright._

_So don't fight it any harder._

_Come to me again in the cold, cold night._

 

She laid in bed and listened to him bump around the house, doing one last grand sweep.  Windows and doors.  Lights and electronics.  Everything off and quiet.

Sleeping.  Like they should be. 

She fought to keep her eyes open.  

 

_And I know that you feel it too..._

_When my skin turns into glue._

_You will know that it is warm inside._

_Come to me again in the cold, cold night._

 

"Miserable," He groused rushing back under the covers and rubbing his arms.  His side of the bed was frigid.    

"You were up already..." She noted drowsily.  

"Sort of." 

"What for?" 

"Thinking," 

"What about?" 

"Shut up," 

"Knob." She rolled over, hiding her smile against her significantly warmer pillow.  She listening to him take in a deep breath before turning to face her and pinched her arm teasingly.  

"I was just trying to figure something out."

"Oh? At two in the morning?"

"Well, it was important."  

"I see." 

"Look, if I'm gonna marry you, then you're just going to have to trust me." She nearly choked on her own breath. 

"If you're gonna marry me?" She repeated. "Well...I'm glad you figured that out." 

"Oh?" 

"I was thinking myself- how to make an honest man out of you...rather unsuccessfully mind you." He chuckled into the dark, snaking a hand up her back as she propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head back towards him.  

"What- no ring?" He pestered. 

"Oi, if you're one of those high maintenance fellows then-" He gave her beard burn he kissed her so hard and fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your words are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> New project cause I'm a hella bored. 
> 
> Drop a song/head cannon and and I'll write a one shot. Any Broadchurch characters, any theme.  
> Chapter Titles are band/artist names. 
> 
> Help me out yo.


End file.
